


Danny Loves a Man in Uniform

by briewinchester



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Military Uniforms, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny loves the way Steve's dress blues look on him. Steve finds out about it and tortures Danny. Danny finally has had enough and decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Loves a Man in Uniform

Danny didn’t know when it started really. It could’ve started when he first saw Steve in his dress blues at Kono’s graduation or maybe at Meka’s funeral. Whichever time it was Danny can’t help the way he reacted to Steve in his dress blues.

The man was the epitome of sex and Steve knew it and flaunted it every chance he got and it drove Danny crazy. He tried to get the images out of his head, but another part of his anatomy had decided to show up to the party.

Thank God he was sitting behind his desk. He looked down at the bulge in his dress pants and frowned, thinking of every gruesome crime scene he’s ever seen. Once that crisis was averted, he got back to working on his reports and filling out some requisition forms.

It’s been a couple of hours and Danny hadn’t heard anything from Steve and he was getting worried. He knew Steve had a full schedule that day and thankfully they didn’t have any active cases. Danny pulled out his phone, no messages. He was about to send Steve a text when the man in question came waltzing in the office. Oh and would you look at that? Steve was wearing that damn uniform. “Oh fuck." he said as he stood and marched toward Steve.

When Steve saw Danny marching toward him, he knew exactly what he’d done. It took him a bit to figure it out, but he knew at Meka’s funeral what his dress blues did to Danny. And like the smug bastard that he was, he found as many opportunities to wear his uniform. Steve smirked as Danny got closer.

Danny was angry and horny, but that was beside the point. His anger went up another notch when he saw the smirk on Steve’s face.

"Why are you smirking? This is nothing to be smirking about. Out. Out, out, out. Come on let’s go. You menace, out." he kept pushing at Steve’s chest until he backed up enough to get Steve out in the hallway and continued pushing until they got to the men’s bathroom. Danny closed and locked the door behind them and rested his forehead against the coolness of the door.

"What the fuck am I doing?" he mumbled to himself. He just couldn’t jump his boss in the men’s bathroom at their place of employment. He clenched his hands into fists and punched the door a few times.

Steve leant against the counter, arms folded across his chest and a smirk on his face, and watched as Danny warred with himself. He finally took pity on the poor guy and silently walked up behind Danny. He crowded in close, getting into Danny’s personal space, bracketing Danny in against the door. He felt Danny tense beneath him and smirked, leaning down to whisper in Danny’s ear.

"Just let go Danny. I know you want it. I want it too. It took me a while to figure out what my uniform does to you. Why do you think I wear it every chance I get? Now that you’ve got me Danno, what are you going to do about it?"

Danny rested his forehead on the door; his whole body tense throughout Steve’s little speech. He felt Steve’s body heat on his back, making sweat roll down his spine to gather at the small of his back and soaking his dress shirt. He shut his eyes as a shiver of desire shot down his spine. His heart rate tripled in speed the longer Steve stood behind him. Goosebumps formed on his neck where Steve was still breathing on him.

He turned around slowly, not meeting Steve’s eyes. “We really shouldn’t do this. I don’t know what I was thinking, bringing you here."

Steve removed his hat and tossed it on the counter and replaced his hand on the door beside Danny’s head. “Now, see, I think you knew exactly what you were thinking Danno. What’s holding you back, huh?"

Danny sighed. “I don’t have the best track record when it comes to relationships and what we have now, is really, really great. I don’t want to jeopardize our friendship or our partnership if we take whatever this _thing_ between us is to the next level and have it fail. I don’t think I can handle another failed relationship."

Steve brought a hand over and lifted Danny’s head and stared into those soulful blue eyes. “Why are you already dooming us to fail when you won’t give us a chance? I know we both come with a lot of baggage, but I don’t think that should stop us from trying. You’ve put up with me this long and when you think about it, we’ve kind of already been dating for a while now."

"Oh, is that so?" Danny asked. “Put up with you? More like you’ve been a thorn in my side that has become less painful and more of an annoying throb."

Steve smiled and rubbed his thumb across Danny’s jaw. “Nah, you love me." he closed the rest of the distance and covered Danny’s mouth, not letting Danny answer.

Again, Danny closed his eyes and opened his mouth, letting Steve in. He fisted his hands in Steve’s jacket, pulling Steve closer, trying to taste as much of Steve as possible. Once he got a taste of that sinful mouth, Danny was sure that he wasn’t giving Steve up so easily. He moved his hands up Steve’s shoulders and neck and wound his fingers in Steve’s hair.

Steve stepped closer to Danny, pressing him into the door. He pulled away, resting his forehead against Danny’s, breathing heavily. He nudged his nose alongside Danny’s and whispered against Danny’s lips.

"I repeat, now that you’ve got me Danno, what are you going to do about it?"

This time, Danny didn’t hesitate. He pushed against Steve and turned them, pressing Steve into the door. He ran his hands over Steve’s amazing body before kneeling on the ground, ignoring the twinge in his knee. He looked up at Steve.

"I’m going to suck you. That’s what I’m going to do. Do you have a problem with that?"

Steve shook his head no and spread his legs to balance himself, canting his hips out in invitation. He watched Danny with heat in his eyes and threaded his fingers through Danny’s blond hair.

Danny fumbled with Steve’s belt; his hands were shaking so badly. He paused and took a deep breath and leaned into Steve’s touch. He finally unbuckled the belt and undid the button and pulled down the zipper. He wasn’t very experienced in this department so he recalled every memory he had of women blowing him and went from there.

He grabbed Steve’s pants and underwear and pulled them down to Steve’s knees, letting Steve’s cock free of its confines. He ran his hands up Steve’s muscular thighs; squeezing the muscle and feeling it contract under his hands. He took Steve’s cock in hand and jerked it a few times, getting a feel for it before taking the plunge. Gathering up his courage, he leaned forward and licked from the base of Steve’s cock, up the shaft and licked around the mushroom-shaped head, gathering up the pre-come spilling from the slit.

Steve couldn’t take his eyes off Danny. He watched as that blond head skillfully bobbed up and down his cock; the pleasure building quickly in his lower abdomen. His breathing became labored and his abs contracted as another burst of pleasure flowed through him. He was trying so hard to keep his hips in check, not wanting to choke Danny, but his control was quickly fading. He gave a warning tug to Danny’s hair, letting the man know he’s about to come.

Danny gained more confidence in himself by the sounds Steve was making. He moaned when Steve pulled his hair and sucked harder when he pulled up. He looked up at Steve and almost lost it. He scrambled at his own pants, freeing his own cock and jerking it frantically while continuing sucking on Steve’s cock.

Steve opened his eyes, not remembering when he closed them, and looked down at Danny. He caught sight of Danny jerking his cock and that sight sent him over the edge. He couldn’t hold back anymore and his hips jerked in tiny movements with his release.

Danny about choked when the first jet of come hit the back of his throat, but he adjusted and swallowed almost all of Steve’s entire load. He pulled away from Steve and focused on his own aching erection. One look at the completely satisfied smirk on Steve’s face, pushed Danny over the edge; spilling over his hand and the floor.

Once he came down from his high, his knee was screaming at him to get vertical and he winced. Of course, Steve noticed and helped Danny up.

"You alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah it’s just my knee. I’ll be fine, don’t worry about it. Next time, let’s not do this in a bathroom, okay? There’s a nice big bed at your place where we can do more stuff in."

Steve chuckled. “This was all your idea Danno. This is totally on you. But I am the boss and I can give us the rest of the day off, provided we didn’t get a case while I was out."

"No case. Just working on paperwork all day and filling out some forms." he grinned.

"Well then it’s official. I’ll meet you at my place Detective." he fixed his pants and grabbed his hat before kissing Danny on the way out.

Danny fixed his own pants and cleaned the come off his hand and the floor. He rested his head against the door.

"Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett, you Sir are going to be the death of me I swear to God." he pulled open the door and headed for his car.

 


End file.
